Certain known restraint systems present challenges regarding the ease and speed of ingress and egress of occupants, including occupants who are soldiers of various sizes carrying certain gear on and in military garments. Certain known restraint systems may be difficult to update when a portion of the system becomes worn or broken. Thus, modularity and/or independent operation of components in restraint systems may be desired. Modular architecture for such systems may provide for improved efficiency in repair and/or replace activities.
It is also desired for restraint systems to provide excellent containment and protection during “events.” In military applications, such events may include underbody blasts, frontal, side and rear crashes, rollovers, and severe driving conditions such as wildly uneven terrain. Combinations of independent restraint systems may work synergistically for containment. Methods for making and using restraint systems providing one or more of these advantages are also desired. Uneven loading of occupant gear (outwear, equipment, etc.) may also create a need for independent restraints. For example, certain solder load outs are physically asymmetrical, making conventional symmetrical belts and restraint systems cumbersome, and in some instances, potentially less effective.